Pink Hair and Purple Eyes
by Sunnymidnight
Summary: Strictly Sorato! It's when Matt and Sora in their twentysomethings and are thinking about having a baby. Just romantic fluff. A stern T!


As of today, my friend, zeurin, pointed something strange out to me: I've been on fanficdotnet for quite a bit but still haven't posted any stories. She thinks I can't make one. Ha! Here I am to prove her wrong! Oh, and since it's her birthday today, this can also serve as a birthday gift! Anyways, this is strictly Sorato! It takes place when Matt and Sora are around twenty and happily married. It's kind of an odd one-shot. But enjoy, nonetheless!

* * *

"Bye, sweetie, I'm leaving!" Yamato said to his wife.

"Aw, it's Saturday and you're still going to work?" Sora asked, a little pout on her face.

Yamato laughed and kissed her pouting lips gently, "If you call a band rehearsal 'work', then yes, I'm going to work."

"But this was supposed to be out day together!"

"I thought all you had planned today was grocery shopping while wearing a wig so no one would know who we really are."

"Yeah, but we were going grocery shopping _together! _Besides, I do like wearing a wig and pretending we're an old married couple."

Yamato smiled, "Yeah, bickering about the smell of a cantolopue in Raley's (not mine!) was quite fun. But then that chick saw through my disguise and tried to grope me in odd places and then wewere on the run from the paparazzi. That wasn't fun."

"Don't worry. I can get you a goatee next time," Sora offered.

"Sounds fun, but the guys are going to beat my ass if I don't show soon." He swooped down and gave her one last kiss before saying, "I love you- like a fat boy loves cake."

Sora laughed at that, "And I love you too- like a bulimic loves barfing."

"Aw, so sweet!" Yamato said sarcastically, "Well, see you at five," He said and with that, exited their large mansion-like house.

* * *

A few hours later, a tall blond entered the house, throwing his jacket on the ground and pouring himself a glass of water, "Sor, it was so stressful! Akira and Rick got into this major fight over this chick and Rob came down with the flu!"

"Oh?" Sora said simply, sitting at the counter in her bathrobe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yep, and-" He stopped, realizing that there was something wrong, "What's up, Sor?" He asked cautiously, perfectly aware of her fiery temper.

"You're late," She informed him, her lips pursed together in a thin line.

Yamato glanced at the clock. It read 5:02. Fear overcame him before he saw that Sora's lips were twitching upward in a smile. Yamato sighed in relief. _So, she was only teasing. _Deciding to tease her back, Matt swept Sora off her feet and carried her bridal style to the sofa, ignoring her protests. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry about being late, my dear little wife! I'll just have to apologize the usual way!"

Sora's crimson eyes widened. The usual way meant he sat on her until she accepted his apology, "Oh no!"

Yamato smirked, "Oh, yes," He said, dumping her on the couch, "Cannonball!" He exclaimed, throwing himself on top of her.

Sora made an unidentifiable sound as his flesh met hers that sounded like a mix between a squeal and a grunt, "Get off! You're heavy, Matt!"

His deep blue eyes met Sora's ruby ones and before Sora could even think straight, Yamato's lips brushed hers softly. A jolt of warmth and pleasure filled Sora and suddenly, she found her hands tangled in her husband's hair, kissing his soft lips as though her life depended on it…

* * *

Sora panted heavily, the warm weight of Yamato on top of her strangely nice and inviting. His eyes were closed, but Sora knew he couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly. They had just finished doing the deed. She looked over to find her robe and his clothes scattered everywhere in their haste to get started in the heat of the moment. She smiled, stroked her husband's bare back and was just about to drift off into a comfortable sleep when it hit her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we did that!" Sora exclaimed, pushing Yamato off of her.

Yamato yawned, rubbing his sapphire eyes, "Why? What's wrong? I thought you wanted kids! Didn't you take family life, aka sex ed? You can't have kids without sex."

"Exactly!" Sora declared, looking horrified now, "I _can't _get pregnant!"

"What's wrong with that? Are you afraid our children would be ugly looking or something?" He asked casually, gathering up his clothes to put back on.

He waited, but there was no answer from Sora. Matt dropped his clothes in shock, "Fuck you!" He cursed.

"You already did. Anyways, think about it logically, Matt," She tried to calm him, fiddling with a lock of her hair nervously, "I have red hair and you're blond, right?"

"Yeah…" Yamato said slowly, not sure where she was going with this.

"So, if we reproduce, our baby will have pink hair!"

Matt recalled pink hair on Mimi and his eyes widened in shock, "Damn it! You're right! I won't have any offspring of mine looking like Mimi!"

"But that's not all. I have red eyes and you have blue ones. I don't want a baby with purple eyes!"

Yamato frowned, "Yes, that would be pretty awful, " He admitted with a shudder, "That poor child… pink hair and purple eyes!"

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I'm getting birth control!" Sora declared, remembering that they hadn't used a condom.

"And I'm calling Izzy," Matt said, remembering that the kid was doing some report on plant reproduction. Plants and humans weren't _that_ different, right?

And having that said, the couple split to do their designated tasks…

* * *

"Hello?" A tired sounding voice on the other end yawned.

"Izzy! I need your help! Didn't you meet with that scientist guy last week on plant reproduction and then write some kind of paper about it?"

"Yes, Matt, but why are you call-"

"Is plant reproduction anything like human reproduction?"

"Hey, didn't you take sex ed in junior high like the rest of us?"

"Yes, but-"

There was a sigh from Izzy, "Ok, so there are eels and caves. We men have eels and sometimes our eels like to-"

Yamato quickly interrupted his friend, "Yes! I know! I just had sex with Sora!"

There was a pause on the other end, "Matt, maybe you should talk to Tai about this instead. I mean, what do I say? Congratulations?"

"No, this isn't a good thing!" Yamato barked, frustrated. Then, he explained everything to his friend.

Izzy burst out laughing, "Pink hair and purple eyes? How naïve are you? No, that's not true…" izzy then told Matt what would really happen…

* * *

Matt burst into the kitchen right before Sora swallowed her pill, "Drop it!" he commanded.

Shocked, Sora obeyed, "What did Izzy say?"

Yamato smiled, "Great news; Izzy says our baby isn't going to have pink hair and purple eyes!"

Sora frowned, "No?"

"Nope! He said our baby would have either blond hair, red hair, or strawberry blond hair."

"Strawberry blond," Sora repeated, "I like the sound of that!"

"I know, pretty, right? Oh, and our baby is going to have either blue eyes, red eyes, or hazel eyes."

"Hazel? It sounds like our baby will be very good-looking after all!" Sora said.

"Yep!"

The two stared at each other for a full minute. "Wanna try and make that good-looking baby?" He asked.

"You know it!" Sora agreed.

Within seconds, they were making out again.

* * *

Ok, not all the colors are legit (blue plus red equals hazel?) but I couldn't think of a pretty eye color that wasn't purple. Considering I wrote this and typed it up in the time span of one day and the fact that my spell check is wack, this is ok work, right? Well, drop by a review and make my day happy! 


End file.
